El imperdonable TETRIS
by Libelinha Polar
Summary: Dicen que entre hermanos es normal pelearse, que el propio vinculo fraternal trata de eso; el amor entre esas dos personas sobrepasa los errores y perdona todo. CASI todo. Esta es una historia muy simple de la niñez de Dib y Gaz.


Buenos dias, o quizas tardes o quizas noche. Como sea, hola lector n-n. Ise esta historia por diversion y aunque quedo bastante simple a mi pareser, me gusto.

Ahora te dejo leer.

**

* * *

**

**El imperdonable TETRIS**

La nueva casa del profesor Membrana, un científico con gran habilidad, aunque joven. Fue el cambio radical que les dio a sus hijos después de la muerte de su esposa, creyendo que con ello lograrían dejar atrás los recuerdos encerrados en su anterior hogar.

Al verse solo con los dos niños Membrana decidió entregarse por completo a los infinitos planes y sueños que su mujer había dejado a medio hacer. Todos incluían básicamente formas de mejorar al mundo. Su fallecida esposa era una soñadora nata, siempre pensando en el porvenir sin limitaciones.

Dib, con solo 8 años, ya era consiente del fallecimiento de su madre. Pero en un principio no fue así; cuando empezó a notar que ella jamás llegaba a la nueva casa inocentemente pensó que la pobre mujer se extraviaba de camino y vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad perdida.

Una vez fue a buscarla, el pequeño niño tuvo suerte de que un antiguo vecino lo viera recorriendo calles solo y se comunicara con su padre.

Por otro lado estaba Gazlene, la niña con apenas recuerdos de su madre, no sintió la necesidad de buscar a la mujer y ahora, con el notorio distanciamiento del padre aprendió algo que ningún niño debe aprender a hacer; jugar solo.

Dib a veces jugaba con Gazlene pero la mayoría de las veces Dib prefería leer un libro que siempre inspiraban a su madre, era uno de diversas culturas y religiones del mundo, en su mayoría politeístas cuyos dioses y creencias entraban en la cabeza del pequeño formándole desde esa corta edad la mentalidad abierta de su madre. Cosa que demoro mucho en lograr, ya que Dib aun no leía con fluidez y juntaba los nombres de tribus extrañas con dificultad.

Y por esa dificultad a veces demoraba horas en solo cambiar un par de páginas, descuidando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Incluida su aburrida hermana menor.

Gazlene iba de un lado al otro en la casa arrastrando diversos muñecos de peluche, sin absolutamente nada que hacer.

Un fin de semana su padre se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hacerle un regalo con el cual pudiera matar el tiempo usando el cerebro. Un fin de semana llego con un paquete envuelto en papel rosa con conejitos y una cinta verde. Gazlene al verlo no dio ni un comentario.

-Es para ti, hija.-Le informo el profesor inclinándose asía la pequeña y tendiéndole el paquete. Las manitos infantiles tomaron el regalo sin gran curiosidad, la había perdido de tanto aburrimiento.-Puedes abrirlo si quieres…-Insinuó el padre viendo que la niña no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés.

Gazlene destrozó el papel sin mirar el adorable estampado y frente a sus ojos apareció su regalo.

-¿Una caja…?-Su padre rio cuando escucho esa pregunta venir de la pequeña.

-No, no, tu regalo esta dentro de la caja. Ven vamos a instalarlo.-Propuso cogiendo la caja con una mano y con la otra tomando la manito de Gazlene para llevarla a la sala de estar, o mejor dicho, al televisor.

La caja era una enorme consola con 2 controles incluidos, membrana conecto los cables en sus respectivos lugares y enchufo el aparato. Antes de prenderlo coloco un grueso cartucho gris con una calcomanía que decía en letras grandes y coloridas "TETRIS".

-Este es un juego ruso muy popular. Estoy seguro que te fascinará.

Gazlene miro la consola sin muchas esperanzas. Membrana rio.

-No mi pequeña, mira el televisor.-La corrigió cambiando el canal normal de la televisión al de video. En la pantalla apareció nuevamente la palabra desconocida "TETRIS" con colores brillantes y abajo, con letras blancas y más pequeñas, decía; "Para empezar presione Start".

El padre solo necesito unos minutos para explicarle como jugar, Gazlene entendió rápido y también quedo prendada de ese juego durante toda esa tarde.

El control quedaba enorme para esas pequeñas y torpes manitos, pero la niña, en los siguientes días jugó y jugó hasta que las teclas quedaron marcadas en sus dedos de forma muy dolorosa, complicándole enormemente sostener el lápiz en la escuela. Pero asía sus deberes sin quejarse. Por qué asía tiempo que estaba atorada en el nivel 5 y no quería que la castigaran sin haberlo pasado.

Fue una tarde helada, la profesora de caligrafía había dado tarea extra y Gazlene tuvo que sacrificar tiempo de jugar para hacer las letras de forma lenta, para evitar molestia en sus dedos. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a ese malestar, pero algo en su mente le rogaba por que soltara el lápiz. Quizás el sencillo sentido común que quería evitar el dolor. Pero para una niña fanática de presionar como maniaca los botoncitos del videojuego no podía permitirse tal lujo.

Gazlene termino su trabajo y bajo corriendo las escaleras para encender el juego. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que este ya estaba prendido y que alguien más estaba jugando.

-¡Hola Gaz!-Le saludo Dib ignorando el juego que hasta ese momento iba muy bien.- ¿Sabes? Tu juego me recordó algunas letras…emm espera un minuto, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…-murmuro el niño pensativo tratando de recordar un escurridizo nombre.

Gazlene ignoro lo que decía su hermano y le envió una mirada envenenada a las manos sostenían con toda confianza y descaro su control remoto. Suyo y de nadie más.

-¡Hebreo! Eso, Sabía que era algo con "E".

-Dib…-siseo la niña.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces con MI juego?

-…Pues…lo probaba…

-¡Es MI juego!-bramo furiosa, asustando a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto, su hermana estuvo a punto de responderle pero una musiquita muy familiar salió de la televisión. Indicaba cuando el jugador perdía. Ambos voltearon a mirar la pantalla y vieron una perfecta pila de piezas congeladas atrás de un enorme enunciado que decía "Game over".

-Olvidé ponerle pausa-se lamento Dib. Gazlene lo ignoro y puso atención al nivel en que estaba su hermano. Nivel 3, e iba muy bien cuando lo interrumpió ¿desde cuándo jugaba a escondidas? Ella tuvo que jugar varias veces antes de pasar al nivel 3.

-Dib, ¿As jugado mi juego antes?

-No.-Negó el niño sin percatarse del envidioso tono con que le hablaban amenazantemente.

La niña apretó los dientes apunto de una rabieta, pero se controlo gracias a una oleada de orgullo asía el juego mismo.

-Juguemos.-Mando y Dib, incapaz de protestar solo se encogió de hombros.

Gaz tomo el primer jugador y Dib el segundo. En el menú la opción de 2 jugadores no había sido escogida desde que Membrana le había enseñado como jugar a su hija. Gazlene eligió la opción y la pantalla del juego se dividió en dos corridas iguales. Un cuadrado bajo lentamente, al mismo tiempo, por ambas columnas. Gazlene se apresuro a pegarlo contra una esquina y bajarlo hasta el piso para seguir con la siguiente pieza.

Dib miro como su hermana jugaba unos segundos, sin esforzarse mucho por acomodar las piezas. Gaz ya llevaba 3 hileras formadas cuando su hermano volvió a mirar la pantalla con seriedad.

-No sabía que podían bajar más rápido-Comento cambiando de posición una barra de horizontal a vertical y bajándola rápidamente hasta el único espacio vacío que le quedaba, formando dos líneas.

Gazlene ya había pasado de nivel para entonces y no izo ni el más mínimo gesto por lo que dijo su hermano, estaba demasiado concentrada en su juego como para prestarle atención.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que solo eran dos inocentes niños disfrutando un juego de TETRIS juntos. De hecho Dib pensaba eso, pero para su hermana ese juego era la guerra.

Dib iba en el nivel 3 con ciertas dificultades mientras Gazlene había pasado al nivel 4 y a muy buen ritmo.

Quizás el más grave error que se comete en el TETRIS es la mismísima avaricia, Gazlene iba muy bien, pero empezó a acomodar las piezas con mucha más exactitud que antes, esperando las que encajara perfectamente en los espacios que vacios. Se formaban montañas desiguales hasta que por fin aparecía una pieza que, aparte de salvarle el juego, le daba una gran cantidad de líneas.

Dib paso al nivel 4 con serios problemas mientras su hermana muy confiada seguía amontonando piezas esperando una larga que encajara en el fino espacio que había quedado. Por otro lado Dib había tomado cierto miedo a hacer montículos grandes, así que a la menor oportunidad asía líneas, sin importar como que darán las piezas.

En pocos minutos ambos juegos estaban muy grandes, Gaz seguía esperando la pieza que quería, mientras Dib ponía sus piezas a diestro y siniestro tratando de sacar una línea salvadora. Finalmente apareció en la pantalla de Gazlene la escurridiza pieza, la coloco en su sitio y eliminó otras 4 líneas enteras, sin embargo el juego aun estaba muy alto. Acomodo un par más cuando una musiquita la desconcentró por completo; era la que cantaba el juego cuando se pasaba de nivel.

Dib había llegado al nivel 5, pero iba a ser imposible que durara más de un minuto con el desastre que tenia. Sin embargo, Gazlene, indignada rompió su ritmo e intento completar el nivel rápidamente. Le faltaba una línea cuando se equivoco fatalmente y coloco una pieza donde no debía. Frunció el seño y por solo una repentina suerte apareció otra pieza que le permitió completar la línea y pasar al nivel 5.

Ambos perdieron casi al mismo tiempo, Dib por que el desastre que tenía era irreparable, Gaz por que había subido demasiado y no pudo arreglarlo.

Dib gano por puntos.

-Fue divertido, ¿verdad Gaz?-La niña se levantó silenciosamente ignorando a su hermano-¿Gaz?

La volvió a llamar, pero Gazlene corrió escaleras arriba asía su cuarto sin mirarlo.

Dib no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana, así que simplemente pensó que estaba un poco molesta por haber perdido. Pero era mucho más que eso, Gazlene había desarrollado cierto orgullo jugando, y al haber perdido contra un completo novato que, ordenaba las piezas sin ningún cuidado, fue como la deshonra de un samurái. La niña no estaba molesta ni triste, estaba furiosa y la furia la asía tener pensamientos envenenados en contra de su hermano.

Esa noche Gaz fue a la habitación de su hermano con un inhumano plan en la mente.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, ambos niños habían quedado con su padre en ir a comer a algún lado, como todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo cuando el profesor llego nadie vino a recibirlo. Extrañado subió al piso de arriba y toco la puerta de Gazlene.

-¿Gaz? Hija, ya llegue.-Pero no hubo respuesta, trato de abrir la puerta. Pero descubrió que esta estaba trancada.

Volvió a llamar a su hija y al no obtener respuesta bajo rápidamente a la cocina para buscar en uno de los cajones las llaves de las habitaciones de la casa. Pero se encontró con una escena que jamás se hubiera imaginado. El pequeño Dib estaba llorando desconsoladamente abrazando una bolsa de papel, no lo había escuchado por que el niño ya no podía gemir en su llanto, sino que ahora hipaba lastimosamente.

-¡Dib!-Membrana olvido a Gazlene y corrió a ver al pequeño arrodillado en el piso.- ¿Qué tienes hijo?-Pregunto preocupado. El niño seguía llorando eh hipaba palabras ininteligibles.-Tranquilo Dib, vamos, respira hondo.-Coloco una mano en el hombro del niño-Inhala…

Pero Dib no quería obedecer a su padre, en vez de eso siguió tratando de formular una palabra.

-Hijo, tienes que respirar…

-N-n…m-ma-m, Ga l-bo-Balbuceaba.

-No te entiendo, espera, buscare algo de agua.

El padre cogió un vaso de uno de los estantes de la cocina y lo lleno rápidamente de agua en el fregadero. Dib seguía tratando de hablar usando todas sus fuerzas, cuando finalmente una sola y desgarradora palabra salió de su cansada garganta.

-¡Mamá!-Y volvió a romper en llanto. Membrana suspiro mirando el agua dentro del vaso con nostalgia.

-Todos la extrañamos, Dib.-Murmuro caminando hasta su hijo.-Pero a ella no le gustaría verte así, vamos, bebe un poco.

Le tendió el vaso, pero Dib negó energéticamente con su cabeza.

-Ma-má, mamá, ma…-Repetía el niño una y otra vez abrazando con más fuerza la bolsa de papel que tenia entre los brazos, entrujándola contra su pequeño pecho que subía y bajaba desesperado por encontrar aire.

Membrana por primera vez le prestó atención a la arrugaba bolsa, era una bolsa de papel común y corriente, de esas que traía de vez en cuando de la panadería.

-¿Qué tienes hay dentro?-Los brazos temblorosos se abrieron con lentitud y la bolsa cayó al piso volcando su contenido; ceniza.

Gazlene en el piso de arriba movía las extremidades de uno de sus peluches, casi abandonados por el juego de TETRIS, sentada en una esquina de su habitación.

El peluche era un conejito rosa, suave, rechoncho, con un rostro inocente. Gazlene dejo el conejo unos segundos y fue hasta su mochila de la escuela, busco en su interior hasta encontrar las tijeras con punta redonda que solía usar. Volvió a coger su conejo, lo miro detenidamente. Sus ojitos brillantes, la sonrisita boba…ese conejo se volvería su desquite.

Su pequeña mano cogió el brazo derecho del inocente juguete y con la otra mano cogió las tijeras. El afilado instrumento corto sin ningún problema la tela desprendiendo el brazo del pobre juguete. Le abrió la peluda panza para sacarle el relleno, también le corto las demás extremidades. Le arranco los ojos con las manos y arrojo el mutilado juguete a la papelera, luego sus restos, con una indiferencia monstruosa para ese pequeño cuerpo.

Pero no se sentía mejor, así que cogió otro, un simpático osito café y repitió el mismo proceso enfermizo cortándolo a la mitad.

La anterior noche estaba molesta, muy molesta. Así que entro a la habitación de su hermano, con un único objetivo; el libro que todo los días él leía. El inútil libro por el cual la había cambiado. Gazlene siempre odio ese grueso y pesado libro de tapa granate con olor a viejo. Desde que su hermano se lo había conseguido nunca más jugó con ella como antes, día tras día lo veía leer, esos interminables párrafos, mientras ella paseaba por la solitaria casa arrastrando sus peluches, que jamás remplazaron a su hermano.

La niña había acabado de desmenuzar el oso y eligió su siguiente victima un calamar rosa al cual destrozo casi por completo.

Si, ella cogió el libro y corrió a la terraza. Sabía usar los fósforos desde que, entre su madre y Dib, le habían enseñado utilizar para que ella misma prendiera las velitas de su torta de cumpleaños número 5.

Pronto el piso de su habitación estaba lleno de relleno y telas de sus peluches, ninguno sobrevivió al arrebato de ira ciega de la niña.

Prendió el fosforo y quemo el libro sobre en el frio piso de cerámica. El helado viento de la noche dificulto la tarea, así que el libro se consumió lentamente. Gazlene pudo haberse detenido, pudo haberlo apagado y algo le decía que se apresurara a hacerlo.

Pero su sentido común se veía aplacado por el odio que le tenía a ese objeto.

Barrió los restos del libro y los coloco dentro de una bolsa de papel. Sin saber lo que había echo siguió con su plan y escribió en una pequeña tarjeta:

"To: Dib

From: Gaz"

Su infantil letra era bastante ilegible, pero lograba entenderse. Dejo la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa de la cocina y se fue a dormir sin saber que ese libro, que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, el libro que acababa de quemar, que le había arrebatado a su hermano, era un valioso recuerdo de su madre.

Gazlene jamás olvidará la cara de su padre al entrar a al habitación usando la llave, parecía molesto, listo para castigarla pero al ver la horripilante masacre a los muñecos sintió que esa pelea iba más allá de lo que normalmente uno esperaría de dos hermanos. No pudo decirle nada.

Dib no la volvió a llamar "Gaz", ni le hablo. Si lo asía la nombraba por su nombre completo y de forma cortante. No fue hasta navidad, 5 meses después, cuando finalmente volvió a llamarla por su apodo y poco a poco la perdonó.

Sin embargo, Gaz no pudo. La imagen de ese libro ardiendo lentamente sería un fantasma que la perseguiría siempre. En verdad estaba arrepentida, pero nunca se disculpo, esa era una cuenta pendiente que pagaría en el mismo infierno. Lo que más le molestaba era que Dib nunca le devolvió la jugarreta. Así que decidió hacerlo por sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente, padre e hijo al bajar vieron la consola partida a la mitad y a su lado un aplastado cartucho en el cual aun podía leerse la etiqueta; TETRIS.

* * *

Tetris fue uno de lso primeros juegos que jugue, de hay la idea. Si quieres saber que fue de los muñecos agan memoria de la abitacion de Gaz en el capitulo "Gaz boca de cerdo" Y sobre la terraza es la que aparese al final de "Tak la horrible niña nueva"  
Es todo bye.


End file.
